A Bailarina e o Ninja
by Chibi Fuyu-chan19
Summary: Oneshot...UA...InoxShikamaru...Conquistar leva tempo, mas perder...é num piscar de olhos


**Naruto não me pertence e se pertencesse...teria muito romance \o/**

_

* * *

_

"Tô apaixonado, ela é bailarina.  
É uma princesa, virada em beleza,  
é minha dançarina.

Aproveito bailarina  
Pra falar da minha sina  
De boneco apaixonado, desarmado  
Por teus olhos de menina

Dentro do meu peito de brinquedo  
Bate um coração sem medo  
Que te pede, que te diz  
Deixa eu entrar na tua dança  
Que uma história de criança  
Tem que ter final feliz" 

Era noite de natal e a casa estava vazia. Afinal, era dia de festa e todos saíram para comemorar com a família e amigos.

O quarto estava escuro e a janela fora esquecida aberta, deixando o ar frio e cortante adentrar, soprando levemente as grossas cortinas vinho trabalhadas a mão e deixando o ambiente frio.

A noite estava magnifica. O céu sequer possuía nuvens e havia milhares de pequenas estrelas brilhando alegremente dando vida àquela noite escura. A lua estava cheia e iluminava as ruas e casas vazias, inclusive a janela daquele quarto, deixando uma leve claridade entrar.

Em uma das prateleiras, a mais alta pra ser mais exata, tinha um boneco de ninja. Havia sido jogado de qualquer jeito, de modo que sua cabeça ficou para fora da prateleira. Seus pequeninos olhos fixos em algo. Estava imóvel como sempre, afinal, bonecos não se mexem, mas...o pequeno ninja observava o quarto sem qualquer interesse, foi quando a viu...era um pequeno enfeite. Já tinha a visto antes. Várias vezes pra ser sincero, mas sequer já falara algo com ela.

Era uma bailarina. Como era um quarto de gêmeos, um menino e uma menina ainda por cima, era super normal ver as coisas de ambos os sexos misturadas.

Observou a pequena com interesse e admiração. Ela era muito linda mesmo. tinha cabelos loiros presos em um coque, com duas pequenas mechas caindo-lhe no rosto delicado de porcelana. Os olhos azuis como duas maravilhosas safiras...possuíam um brilho confiante e usava uma roupa caprichosa. Uma colã branco de costas nuas, cheio de brilhantes, uma saia também branca, com uma faixa branca amarrada na cintura, que caia ondulando. Meia calça fina e também branca, com sapatilhas cor de marfim, com fitas de cetim enroladas nas pernas.

Sua pose era pose de uma verdadeira bailarina, e ainda lhe dava um ar mais confiante sobre o que fazia, como se fosse brincadeira de criança.

O pequeno boneco não se conteve. Apesar de ser difícil descer dali, ele o fez. Desceu devagar pelas prateleiras até chegar a escrivaninha que era exatamente o local aonde a bailarina estava.

Shikamaru a observou bem, ela parecia estar com frio. Óbvio. Estava na direção do vento frio que vinha da escuridão da noite.

Andou até ela e tirou o casaco de lã escuro que usava. Hinata e sua mania de vesti-lo com roupas de suas bonecas, pela primeira vez, essa mania lhe fora útil.

Colocou o casaco sobre as costas da bailarina, querendo esquentá-la, mas acabou acordando-a.

Ela piscou e devagar, saiu de sua posição segurando o casaco e observando Shikamaru indo de volta a sua prateleira sem pressa.

-Obrigada... –ela disse. E sua voz soou docemente nos ouvidos do boneco, que, ao ouvi-la, cessou os passos e se virou para encará-la.

-Não precisa agradecer...aceite apenas como um mero presente. –ele disse, dando de ombros.

-De natal? – ela torna.

-Se assim preferir...

-Qual o seu nome? – ela pergunta, curiosa sobre ele. O achava muito bonito e atraente.

-Sou Shikamaru...e você?

-Sou Ino... –ela sorriu gentilmente, fazendo a face do ninja ficar escarlate – Já que me deu um presente...tenho que dar um pra você também.

-Não precisa...eu vi que você precisava e...

-Do que precisa então? –ela o cortou, ainda com o sorriso estampado no rosto, com um ar inocente.

-...

-Vamos...pode dizer... –ela saiu do pequeno apoio em que ficava e andou graciosamente até ele.

-Já disse que não precisa retribuir...que problemático.

-Pode ser que não precise, mas eu quero. É difícil entender?

-Aiai...que problemático... –ele murmura, coçando a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer.

-É natal...você deve querer alguma coisa.

-Ino...olha...por que quer tanto me recompensar? –ele a encara, intrigado.

A face da bailarina ficou vermelha e ela abaixou o rosto, encarando a mesinha de carvalho em que se encontravam.

-Bem...é que...olha...já faz um tempo que Hinata me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez e eu te vi...e...parece que...parece que...

-Que...? –incentivava Shikamaru.

-Ah...deixa, não é nada. –ela voltou-se para trás, disposta a voltar ao seu apoio, mas sentiu que uma mão segurava a sua fortemente.

-I-Ino e-eu... –começou o ninja, mas aos poucos, a coragem fora se esvaindo e ele não teve coragem de continuar. – Suas palavras são boas...

-Palavras boas podem ocultar um coração maligno. –ela retrucou, sem ao menos o encarar.

Shikamaru nada disso, mas no entanto a soltou e Ino foi até seu apoio, assentando-se e se aquecendo com o casaco.

O ninja, então, resolveu voltar para sua prateleira, mas no caminho, viu uma pequena caixinha de música com um pouco de poeira. Foi até ela, rezando para que funcionasse. Deu corda, e, para a sua felicidade, a doce melodia começou a ecoar pelo quarto.

Ino escutou a música e sorriu. Era uma de suas músicas favoritas, abriu os olhos e o que encontrou foi uma mão estendida a sua frente.

-O que? –ela perguntou, sem entender a reação do boneco.

-Dança comigo? –perguntou Shikamaru, levemente corado e até mesmo surpreso com sua própria reação.

-Agora não Shikamaru...

-Não queria me dar um presente? –o moreno retrucou.

A loira se surpreendeu e em seguida sorriu, segurando a mão do boneco e sendo guiada para perto da caixinha de música.

Ela dançou com o ninja e gostou muito disso. Ficou feliz por terem esquecido a janela aberta, se não fosse por ela, Shikamaru talvez não teria descido.

A música logo acabou e seus olhares se cruzaram. O olhar dele era doce e até mesmo nervoso, o dela era carinhoso e envergonhado.  
Sequer ousaram quebrar o contato visual. E, aos poucos, Ino se colocou na ponta dos pés e tocou-lhe nos lábios timidamente, fazendo Shikamaru corar da cabeça aos pés.  
Seus lábios se encaixaram com a mais pura precisão, como se fossem feitos um para o outro. Como se tivessem sido moldados pelo mesmo artesão.  
Fora apenas um selinho, mas um selinho que continha um carinho especial.

Mas durou pouco, pois logo ouviram passos de crianças apressadas que subiam as escadas.  
Se separaram e sorriram. Ino devolveu o casaco e voltou ao seu apoio, fazendo novamente sua pose, enquanto Shikamaru subia as prateleiras rapidamente chegando na mais alta bem a tempo, pois a porta se abria com força.

Neji e Hinata entraram animados com os presentes novos que haviam ganhado. O menino sequer perdeu tempo e já foi chutando a bola novinha. O problema é que ela acertou a escrivaninha e fez com que o pequeno enfeite de bailarina caísse com tudo no chão, se espatifando.

O pequeno boneco ninja arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo, e o pior...ele não podia fazer nada. Mas sentiu que morrera. Não que estivesse vivo propriamente dito...mas a dor foi tanta que realmente parecia que ele estava morrendo e com facadas no peito.

-Buaaaaa!! Olha o que você fez Neji!!! Vou contar pra mamãe!! –choramingava Hinata.

-Desculpe Hinata-chan, não foi por mal!

Mas a menina sequer o escutou e subiu em cima da escrivaninha pegando Shikamaru.

-Me dá o Shikamaru, Hinata-chan!

-Não! Você quebrou minha bailarina! Seu bobo! –chorando.

-Mas eu não fiz por mal!

Sem querer saber sobre o que o irmão tinha a dizer, Hinata jogou o boneco perto dos pequenos pedaços da bailarina e correu para fora do quarto com o irmão no encalço.

Uma grossa lágrima de tristeza percorreu o rosto de Shikamaru.

Conquistar leva tempo, mas perder...é num piscar de olhos, e ele havia perdido Ino para sempre.

**OWARI****

* * *

****Bem...essa é a minha primeira fic...espero que gostem...juntei muita coragem pra postá-la... **

**É de natal atrasado...mas deixa x.x e aquele textinho do íncio, não é orginal...eu coloquei um pedaço de outro e mudei uma coisa pra ficar do jeito que eu queria ok? ó.ò**

**Reviews? Onegai?**


End file.
